The Glitch
by Detonator Duder
Summary: Friends get trapped in Minecraft and have to find away out. Who do they meet on their journey? who will help and who will try to stop them? Lets find out!
1. The Ore

I, Detonator Duder, was playing  
>Minecraft on Xbox with my friends, Pokemonroll and Its Meh Ashley. This the story<br>of our quest. "Did anyone find diamonds? I can't explore right now. My  
>character stopped moving." "Sorry Ashley not yet. Ask DD." "Pokemon! I told you<br>not to call me that! It makes me sound girly. Anyway, I haven't found anything  
>either. Wait… I can't move!" I was getting nervous. We were silent until<br>Pokemon spoke. "Umm… Guys? Do you remember there being a purple ore?" Ashley answered  
>her, "What? Maybe it's a glitch. ARGH! I still can't move!" I still couldn't<br>move either. "Guys I'm going to mine it." We were teleported over to her as she  
>mined it. "Wha- what happened? We teleported to Pokemon!" Ashley exclaimed,<br>sounding a bit scared. I have to admit, I was scared too. "There is enough of  
>this stuff that dropped for each of us to have one helmet." "Hey! I can move<br>again!" said Ashley as she let out a sigh of relief. I discovered that I could  
>walk, too. After we made helmets and wore them, our screens froze, except with<br>the nether portal effect, but it was a greenish color. "Guys. Are you there?"  
>It was Ashley and she sounded afraid of what happened. "Ashley! What happened?"<br>There was Pokemon! "Guys, are your screens stuck on a greenish nether portal  
>effect?" Pokemon replied, "Yeah… Wait, it looks as if I could just-" There was<br>silence. I was worried. "Pokemon?" "GUYS! Go touch your TV screens! Trust me." I  
>carefully got up and stood in front of my TV. "Ashley? Let's do this together. On<br>three. One." "Two." Ashley continued. I hesitated. "THREE" "AYYIIIIIIII" She  
>screamed. "ASHLEY! What's wrong?" <em>Oh no! I<br>have to save her!_ I touched the screen and then I blacked out. _END OF CH.1_


	2. The Stranger

"Detonator… DETONATOR! Wake up!" I opened my eyes, my vision blurred. "A-Ashley? You look different." "Look around! Everything is different." I couldn't believe my eyes. "Uh… are we in-" "Minecraft." She had just confirmed my thought. Ashley seemed excited, but worn out and tired. "Are you ok?" "Look where you are. I made a house and it took a while. I made beds and put you on one so you could rest up." She was always so kind to Pokemon and me. "Thanks. Has Pokemon seen this yet?" She gave me a strange look. "No. Where is she anyway?" My heart dropped. She must be so scared and all alone! "I don't know! I've been here the whole time. How long was I out anyway?" "You've been here for three days. I took care of you that entire time." Then we heard a familiar voice from outside. "There you guys are! I've been searching or you all day." Ashley and I exclaimed at the same time, "Pokemon!" I was happy she was safe. "Are you wearing iron armor?" Ashley asked. "Don't worry. I made sets for you guys too." When we put on the armor, the purple helmets wouldn't come off. "It's stuck!" Ashley exclaimed. I noticed a figure in the distance. "HEY CAN YOU HELP US?" I didn't get a response. "DUCK! Arrows!" Pokemon shouted to us. An arrow flew between Ashley and me. Hitting a creeper behind us, killing it. "Is that a horse?" The stranger rode in on a horse wearing diamond armor. Pokemon said, "There must have been an update." The stranger hopped off of her horse and introduced herself. "I am Rachel. Who are you?" I stepped forward. "I am Detonator Duder. These are my friends, Pokemon and Ashley." Pokemon greeted her warmly. "Welcome to our home." Ashley spoke up saying, "You may stay with us as long as you need to." Rachel replied with, "Thank you. My home is about a day's travels away. Would you like to come with me in the morning?" Pokemon, Ashley, and I all exchanged glances and we knew we would be no match for many mobs in this house we have. "Sure." The new addition to our group stated, "I didn't bother to ask how you got here because I can already tell from the purple helmets you are wearing." Pokemon, who was being quieter than usual, spoke saying, "After we go to your house, we will gather supplies to make a new home. This way we don't use up your food supplies and weapons." Rachel smiled and said, "I am a wandering adventurer. I take my stuff with me everywhere when I go to make a new house." Ashley's face lit up. "Maybe you would want to come with us! We are going on an adventure to get out of here." Pokemon was not happy about that statement. "Aww, do we have to go so soon?" Ashley and I gave her looks that were saying _are-you-serious-it's-dangerous-here_. "Fine." "Oh," Rachel exclaimed, "I almost forgot! This is my horse, Nickers." _NEIGH!_ The horse seemed happy to meet us. Rachel and I built Nickers a stable to keep him safe while Pokemon and Ashley went hunting. The next morning, we set out with all of our stuff for Rachel's home. "I hope we get there before night-fall." Pokemon said. "I do, too." I said with a worried look on my face. The least bit of comfort I had was being with three other people and having armor. By sunset, we had arrived, but we were too late. There were zombies, skeletons, creepers, and spiders blocking our path. We would have to fight our way through to get to the house. _END OF CH. 2_


End file.
